powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scissor
The Scissor & Blade FighterZords are a black & gray FighterZord combo consisting of the Scissor FighterZord & Blade FighterZord. Overview These are a FighterZord duo that can perform a team finisher by using their blades to cut the Goonlock Monster to pieces. By initiating a Shadow Boost with it, a Shade Ranger can summon the Blade Boomerang which can split into two & the Scissor Shield. A finisher can be performed where the Boomerang Blade is thrown, then it cuts the opponent to destruction. It can be accompanied by other finishers. Gallery LupinRed Kaitou Boost.png|Red Shade Ranger w/ Scissor Shield & Blade Boomerang LupinBlue Knight.jpg|Blue Shade Ranger w/ Scissor Shield & Blade Boomerang LupinYellow Knight.png|Yellow Shade Ranger w/ Scissor Shield & Blade Boomerang History FighterZords Scissor FighterZord The Scissor FighterZord is one half of the FighterZord combo, the other being the Blade &FighterZord. The Scissor FighterZord is a stealth bomber-like FighterZord, & its Attack Mode '''deploys an extendable arm with scissors for the "hand". Forms the left arm & shield in the Shadow Knight Megazord formations. Its code is '''9-6-3. Blade FighterZord The Blade FighterZord is one half of the FighterZord combo, the other being the Scissor FighterZord. The Blade FighterZord is a smaller jet-like FighterZord that has the ability to transform into a sword-like Attack Mode by folding the front portion of the wings under the cockpit. Additionally, it is small enough to unlock the Safes of already enlarged Goonlocks (although their Collection Pieces still remain small). Forms the sword of the Shadow Knight Megazord, & it docks onto the Scissors when not in use. Its code is 2-0-0. Shadow Knight Megazord The Shadow Knight Megazord is the combination between the Red FighterZord, the Blue FighterZord, the Scissor FighterZord, the Blade FighterZord, & the StrikeZordr. Like its namesake, it can defend with the Scissor FighterZord & slash with the Blade FighterZord. Additionally, it can fly using the Scissors' boosters & direct the shield. Its finishing move is where the Shadow Knight Megazord uses the Scissor FighterZord to reach a certain height & then do a downward slash with the Blade FighterZord, while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Electrelk clones bunched together with the main body. Additional Formations Shadow Hammer Knight Megazord The Shadow Hammer Knight Megazord is the combination between the Red FighterZord, the Blue FighterZord, the StrikerZord, the Scissor FighterZord, & the Hammer FighterZord. Its finishing move is where the Shadow Hammer Knight Megazord spins with the Hammer FighterZord to gain enough momentum to knock the Goonlock Monster sky-high. Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord The Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord is the combination of the between the Red FighterZord, the Cyclone FighterZord, the Scissor FighterZord, the Blade FighterZord, & the StrikerZord. Its finishing move is where its readies the Blade FighterZord & it flies through the Cyclone's spinning blades empowering it, destroying the foe. Notes *The combination is similar to its use of the Elephant Wildzord. *According to the StrikerZord, the Scissor & Blade FighterZords are a legendary set & when together, they're more powerful than the Red FighterZord & the Cyclone FighterZord. *As with many aspects of the series drawing from past concepts, the sealed form of the two FighterZords may be seen as an allusion to how some Auxiliary Zords take hidden forms before being acquired, primary examples being the Bear Brothers Wildzords (the Black Bear Wildzord & the Polar Bear Wildzord), where they took the form of twins, & the Bear CubeZord where it took the form of a stony outcrop jutting out of a hill. *Its TriggerZord counterparts are the Crane & Drill TriggerZords, seeing as they are both two-in-one VS Vehicle sets. See Also *Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Black Zords Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Reynoman